


From Redwing with love

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [15]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bird kisses, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve plays with Redwing while Sam is out shopping.





	From Redwing with love

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo prompt ["Nose Kisses"](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/180478084760/happy-steve-bingo-masterpost-it-was-nice-to-have)  
> 

With a careful blow, Steve removes the crumbs from his eraser off his art. He smiles proudly at his art as he reaches again for his pencil. He feels he really managed to capture Sam in this piece. His wings spread proud and Redwing by his side.

As if knowing Steve had just thought about him, Redwing calls out loudly for attention. Steve smiles and continues on his work.

There is a crash from behind him as the falcon throws one of his toys to the ground. Steve turns around just in time to see the bird flying towards him.

Redwing makes a short landing on his shoulder before hopping on to the table. Some of Steve’s art supplies roll of the table on to the floor.

“Hey bud, can you maybe not chew these pencils? Sam got them for me.” Steve asks jokingly, knowing that it was probably going to happen anyway. Even if Sam would asked Redwing himself.

He picks up the picture and shows it to Redwing, “What do you think? You like?” The falcon eyes it for a moment before turning to look out the window.

Steve puts the artwork back down on the table. He leans forward and rests his arms on the table. Redwing turns his head to look at Steve before quickly hopping over to him. The falcon happily perches on one of his forearms. Steve laughs as he gives Redwing a head scratch, earning a happy trill from the bird.

Redwing leans in and presses his beak against his nose in a kiss. Steve grins at the bird.

They both turn at the sound of the front door opening. Redwing quickly hops onto his shoulder for a free ride.

He greets Sam, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before helping him unload the shopping onto the kitchen bench. “Enjoy your trip?”

Sam gives him a long suffering look over his shoulder as he heads towards the fridge. “People are idiots”

“No argument here” he says, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist as the man goes about putting things away.

Sam huffs out a laugh, “Steve!”

“Yes?” He answers innocently.

“You are making this difficult, you know that?”

He buries his face into Sam’s neck “I know”

“I know you know” he can hear the smile on Sam’s face.

Steve turns Sam around in his arms, the maneuver earning an unimpressed squawk from Redwing. “I love you” he says, rubbing his nose against Sam’s affectionately.

“Love you too” Sam responds.

Redwing flies off to one of his perches, done with their human antics.

“Sam?” Steve says, smiling softly.

“Mmm?”

“I drew you something, come” Steve takes Sam by the hand and leads him into the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going to leave it as Redwing giving Steve nose kisses, but I added Sam nose kisses... just in case bird nose kisses don't count. (I might change the name later, I put it down before there Sam nose kisses... only Redwing nose kisses)
> 
>  
> 
> ...I am still sad that we didn't get actual Redwing in the MCU. But yeah, I get that it probably wouldn't have translated well into a Movie.


End file.
